1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to the field of attachment or fastening mechanisms. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for reducing or eliminating the guesswork in placing a framed photograph, shelf bracket, or other object on a wall precisely where it is desired to be placed, in a simple and inexpensive manner.
2. Related Art
Photographs, awards, memorabilia, valuable artifacts and many other items have attained special place in our daily lives as reminders of friends and relatives, a source of pride and achievement, a means of relieving stress through play, and in some cases a means of adding to our income through trading, such as signed photographs of famous individuals. When it is desired to display such items, either commercially or for personal enjoyment, it is frequently necessary to place the item directly on a wall (in case of a framed photograph or award plaque), on a shelving unit which is in turn attached to a wall, or on some other surface. This presents an age old problem: positioning the item or shelving unit precisely where it is desired, without the need for multiple holes, gouges, scratches, and marks in or on the wall or other surface. In today's world, where space and time come at a premium, and costs for displaying and/or preserving items for future viewing can be onerous, not to mention the expense of repairing unsightly marks, there is a great desire to quickly and inexpensively position the mounting mechanism precisely where it is desired, without unnecessarily damaging the underlying surface.
There are of course many known devices in the patent literature for accurately positioning items on a wall or other surface, however, these devices are either very different from the methods and apparatus proposed herein, much more expensive, more complicated, or all of these.
There may be found, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,906, which discloses a device for marking a wall to indicate where to install a support element such as a nail for hanging an article such as a picture. The device is self-supporting in relation to the article and is releasably attachable to the suspension element on the article. A preferred embodiment is attachable to a saw-tooth type bracket suspension element. A second embodiment of the wall-marking device is attachable to pictures equipped with wire or cord for hanging. A third embodiment is usable with either saw-tooth type bracket or wire suspension elements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,213 discloses a complex picture hanger aligning device and method for locating and aligning one or more picture hangers on a wall. An elongated, vertical center member and an elongated horizontal member having hooks protruding outwardly therefrom are connected in a triangular fashion by two elongated side members. A picture is hung from hooks on the horizontal member or, alternatively, from a hook on the vertical member, and held in a desired position against a wall. The position of a scribe hole in the vertical member is marked by inserting a marking utensil through the scribe hole, the picture is removed from the device, and the device is held against the wall in the desired position by aligning the scribe hole with the corresponding mark on the wall. The position of the hooks from which the picture is hung is then marked on the wall by inserting a writing utensil through scribe holes associated with the hooks. Hangers can then be inserted in the wall at the aligned positions of the wall marks, resulting in aligned picture hangers from which the picture can be hung. U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,917 discloses picture hanger locating device for use with a picture having a hanging cord positioned on the rear thereof intended to be disposed over a hook or like member to be secured to a wall behind the desired location of the picture. A wall marking device is employed to mark the wall at the location along the length of the cord where the hook member should be placed to engage the cord when the picture is hung on the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,425 discloses a complicated vertically adjustable wall hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,065 discloses a device for use in marking a point on a wall where a fastener should be installed in order to hang an object at a desired location on the wall. The device includes an elongate frame having an elongate slot, the frame adapted to be positioned adjacent to a back surface of the object to be hung. The device further includes a ledge projecting from the frame adapted to be positioned in contact with a top surface of the object. The device also includes a carriage that is supported by the frame, the carriage adapted for reciprocating movement along the slot. The device further includes a pin that is carried by the carriage. A recently published patent application, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20030014872A1, published Jan. 23, 2003 describes a pocket-sized picture hanger for use in building construction and interior decoration to locate and mark a desired position, mainly includes a base provided with leveling means, and a cover pivotally connected to a top of the base and provided with a light beam projecting means for selectively projecting horizontal or vertical linear beams. The base could be adjusted to a completely horizontal position by adjusting the leveling means, so as to ascertain the levelness or perpendicularity of light beams projected from the light beam projecting means.
As may be seen, the need remains for simple methods and apparatus to efficiently, quickly, inexpensively, and safely position framed photos, award plaques, shelving units, and other devices on a wall or other surface.